


Obstinacy Versus Audacious

by AshTheLauren



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, i'll add tags as it goes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheLauren/pseuds/AshTheLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Storybrooke's no longer frozen, can things attempt to go back to normal? Marian gets used to the modern world while Regina re-evaluates what her true happiness is. MaidenQueen. Mature content later on down the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a full fanfic about Regina and Marian so bear with me as everything carefully develops.

When describing obstinacy, one would normally use the word 'stubborn' just like when describing audacious, a person would probably throw the word 'bold' into the mix. There are many different synonyms for each word, just like there are a multitude of people who are examples of these terms.

People like Regina Mills and Maid Marian, or just Marian, as she'd rather be called now are prime examples of how the two definitions can go head to head without the victor being predictable. It's only been a month since the young archer was brought to the quaint town and now that the city is no longer frozen over, she's slowly but surely finding her way around independently, her preference of course, but it took some help from the Charmings.

They insisted on teaching Marian everything there was to know about this new land and it's infinite amount of gadgets. Though it didn't take her long to understand, thanks to her ability to grasp learning things quickly. But there were a handful of things the heroic couple couldn't explain which in turn called for Emma's assistance. The blonde sheriff wasn't quite that good of teacher but Marian appreciated her patience. Even Henry joined in, teaching her about the trends of today, something he knew the adults of Storybrooke weren't all that aware of; like tweeting and hashtags. The only thing she had trouble coping with at first was the ending of her union with the infamous Prince of Thieves.

She did her best to keep strong in her decision to leave him, even after the multiple occasions he tried to ask her to stay with him but her answer was the same every single time, "I want to be chosen out of love; not obligation. You don't owe me anything Robin. I wish you nothing but happiness."

She could sense the guilt every time he spoke to her and sure, the first few times she felt it was deserved; he should feel bad about what he had done. But now? Now it was getting old, she already let him know that she forgave him, that there were no hard feelings, and all she wanted from him was to spend time with his child every weekend. He did. And Marian was grateful that Roland seemed to adjust to their lifestyle rather quickly, he got it from his mother she supposed, and he enjoyed spending quality time, or 'Manly Time' as he calls it, with his father.

Since she had weekends off from her job at the Animal Shelter, that David was so kind enough to help her get, and her adorable son was with his father, she made the best of her alone time by doing things she wanted to do. Mainly when she didn't feel like being cooped up in her small apartment, she would go out into the deepest depths of the forest, far away from the Merry Man camp and practice her archery. Not so much because she felt like there may be another threat but more so because it helped to clear her mind. The sound of the arrow flying along the wind, the whooshing sound, it was music to her ears.

On the other hand, the former mayor hadn't really altered much with her daily routine. After ridding Storybrooke of winter, Henry decided to move back home with her and spend weekends with Emma, to which, surprisingly, Regina didn't give an argument to. It gave her immense joy to have her son home with her again and it almost seemed like things would go back to some extent of normality. Things between her and Robin ended promptly, she just couldn't bring herself to date him now that Marian was back, regardless if he was no longer married. The thought of being 'the other woman' was a major turn off for her but she agreed that they could be friends and possibly share a drink once in awhile, nothing more.

No longer being mayor had it's benefits though. She could lie in bed an extra hour before having to wake her son up for school, apparently his alarm isn't loud enough to wake him up but it's loud enough to wake her. She was sure her teenage son appreciated the fact that she had time to cook him breakfast every morning too. And as he kissed her goodbye each morning, she watched him board the school bus as she drank her coffee, thinking how /this/ was her happy ending; being with the son she fought so hard to change for.

Even though she wasn't mayor anymore, she still found herself handling mayoral business when Snow would call, asking for help just about every other day. The older brunette didn't complain though, it kept her from sitting around the house all day and though she'd never admit to it, she relished in the thought of her expertise being needed. Her weekends were dedicated to tending to her tree and actually taking long walks that started in town and she would always find herself walking around the forest near the outskirts of town. A tiny, almost inaudible voice spoke to her each time, almost like clock work, when she reached the town line. 'Cross the line...it's not like you're truly needed here. This town can function just fine without you. You deserve to be alone after everything you've done.'

And just as she’s about to take that step across the line she gets an image of Henry, smiling so brightly at her and she snaps out of her daze, vowing to figure out why that keeps happening. Eight hours each weekday and all weekend long both women are by themselves and yet, they've hardly crossed paths. How it's possible that two people rarely see each other in a month in such a small town is beyond anyone's understanding.

The unreliable gossip that's flying around claims it's because Marian threatened to shoot Regina with an arrow the moment her eyes laid on the former Queen but anyone with common sense would know that a petty threat of that nature surely wouldn't shake Regina. Others whisper that the older woman promised that she'd squeeze every drop of breath from the archer's body if she came across her again.

Again, anyone with common sense wouldn't believe such a ridiculous lie but society feeds off gossip about lives that don't affect them. The women had heard these outrageous lies about words that were claimed to have been said by them but they knew neither was true. Regina, in Marian's honest opinion, though she was obstinate, she actually seemed pleasant and all she wanted to do was raise her son in peace, which was all Marian was trying to do as well. While Marian, in Regina's honest and blunt opinion, seemed to be more audacious than she expected, but nonetheless one of the strongest women she's come across. She admired the woman's emotional strength, it was truly one of a kind.


	2. Chapter 2

Today, like any other Saturday in Storybrooke, the sun was shining particularly bright as everyone started their day. By noon, the streets were filled with people and of course, Marian had made her way to her usual spot hours ago. She enjoyed watching the sun rise before starting practice, zoning out from her surroundings and focusing on her target. Meanwhile Regina was starting her usual walk, this time she decided to plug in earphones to the iPod Henry insisted she borrow. "Mom just listen to the music, I promise you'll like it. Trust me?" How could she say no to that? So with great reluctance she slid the earbuds into her ears and drowned out the world with the sweet sound of soft music.

Classic stuff from the 80's and 90's, varying from Rock & Roll to Pop to even a little R&B. It seemed to be a playlist of Regina's favorite songs she, over time, had mentioned to the teen. So he _was_  listening to her all these years. Then _why_  did she have to constantly keep telling him not to leave his shoes lying around? She couldn't help but chuckle at the thought as she walked, her little gift had grown up so fast before her eyes and she was grateful that all she missed was a year's time, she doubted if she could bear the thought of having missed more. Half past noon she was already making her way across through the forest, just letting her feet guide her wherever they decided to go. With her ears turned off from her surroundings, she couldn't hear the archer shooting arrows nearby but the archer has a keen sense of hearing. She heard when someone stepped on a nearby twig and instinctually her entire body turned toward the sound, an arrow locked and loaded.

Debating on whether or not she should speak, trying to decide if she should deem the sound as just a simple wild animal, the sound of shuffling leaves made the decision for her, "Is someone there?" The young brunette called out, taking cautious steps toward where the sound came from. But there wasn't an answer which caused her suspicion and curiosity to grow as her trained ear led her closer and closer to the sound until, "Regina!" A voice shouted as the regal woman stood at the town line yet again. Even over the music, that voice was still talking to her. Marian ran as fast as her feet could carry her, keeping her bow lowered to her side once she reached the other woman.

She could see wires hanging from the brunette's ears, figuring that's why she didn't answer when her name was called. 'Why is she standing at the town line? Is she going to cross it?’ The former bandit questioned quietly as she approached Regina, placing her hand gently on the woman’s shoulders as she stood behind her. Regina jumped at the sudden physical contact, unaware that anyone was even behind her. The earphones that were tucked into her ears fell out and her head snapped to avert her attention to the shoulder someone had their hand on. As her eyes caught a glimpse out of their peripheral vision of a small body frame, she turned on her heels to face them, agitation rising in her throat at the fact that they interrupted her from whatever it was she called herself doing.

But when she realized who it was, mocha hues widened, “Marian?” Once Regina spun to face the archer, she let her hand drop from the woman’s shoulder, placing it back at her side, inhaling deeply, mentally preparing herself for whatever snark she figured Regina was about to hiss out. “I’m sorry for startling you, I just saw someone wandering aimlessly, or so it seemed, and then I realized it was you standing here at the town line and I wanted to make sure everything was alright…” In response, Regina just sighed deeply, tucked her hands into her pockets. “Is…everything alright?” Marian questioned softly, trying to extend as much kindness as the other woman would allow. “Everything’s fine…What are you doing out here?”

The older brunette spat out quickly before looking over the your archer, noticing that she was holding a bow, mentally face palming herself, “Archery…” she answered her own question, Marian giving a nod paired with a friendly grin. “Do you…,” Regina cleared the lump she felt in her throat, she had only been alone with Marian once before and either she was imagining the tension or there truly was the unspoken awkwardness in the air. “come out here often?” Marian was the type to ignore any tension she came across, believing wholeheartedly that given the right circumstances, just about everyone deserved to be treated nicely once in awhile.

“Every Saturday. It’s the only time I have to myself to practice for as long as I want.” She spoke with such calmness, like she wasn’t talking to the woman who once planned to have her beheaded. “I assume that means Roland’s with his father?” “You would be correct. Though he likes to call it ‘Manly Time’.” Marian made air quotes along with her answer, both women letting out a soft chuckle. Even without being present, Roland’s cuteness had an effect on the women. As the chuckle dissolved in the Spring air, Regina found herself making eye contact with the chocolate ones parallel to hers. "So..." The femme archer broke the silence that was building up.

"You going to tell me why you were staring at the town line?" The former queen, hesitant to answer, took a long, deep breath, "It's nothing. I-...The music I was listening to had me zoned out and I hadn't realized where I was going." Marian never broke eye contact, reading the body language that was being displayed in front of her, "You sure about that?" Regina was taken back by the audacious archer, "And just what is that supposed to mean?" Bravery challenging stubbornness, "That you didn't just so happen to find yourself here. If-" the younger woman shifted her weight to one side, "Wait...Were you contemplating leaving Storybrooke?" The brunette narrowed her eyes, her defensive mode activating, "What's it to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What's it to me? I was just wondering if you were planning on abandoning your only son just because you think life may be a little difficult at the moment..."

Oh how the audacious woman spoke, unknowingly testing the obstinate woman's patience.

"You know /nothing/ about me to make assumptions like that!" Regina did try her best not to frown but in situations like this, when her parenting skills were being questioned, she refused to tolerate it, so it was only natural that a scowl was placed on porcelain features.

"I know enough to know that it seems like you've given up lately."

The former mayor scoffed, " _This_ coming from a woman who was once a popsicle that _I_ went through hell and high water, nearly pulling out all my hair to save."

Marian laughed, "If I remember correctly, you weren't doing too much when you and Robin were having sex in your vault."

The brunette's face dropped instantly, "Yeah...he told me. It was an attempt to show how 'honorable'", again she used air quotes, "he was by being honest with me. But don't fret, I'll tell you exactly what I told him, given the opportunity, I would've done the same thing."

".....Wait, really?"

The femme archer nodded then quickly shook her head, "Yeah, no. I would've put my hormones aside and saved the person I claimed I 'loved more than anything'. _But_ , no hard feelings. I honestly blame Robin more than anything and now that I've forgiven him, it's like a huge weight lifted off my back."

Regina was speechless, she knew that eventually she would have to confront the wife of the man she slept with but she didn't plan on it going like _this_. “I didn’t….Things were moving so fast and…”

Marian just offered a small chuckle, trying to lighten the obviously gloomy situation, “Regina. It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize. I know what it’s like when your heart is telling you to do something that your brain is obviously telling you to be against. I’m not saying you were right or wrong, just that I’m not holding anything against you and that I hope, maybe…Maybe one day we can sit and have a cup of coffee. I’m sure Roland would love to play with Henry again soon.”

The archer’s words had the mayor frazzled, letting them sink in, she finally responded, closing her eyes for a second before they fluttered back open, meeting chocolate orbs. “I think that can be arranged. How about tomorrow afternoon when the boys come back from their other parents?”

It was still taking some time for Regina to get used to calling Emma her son’s mother as well.

“Sounds delightful. It’s a date.” Marian offered a toothy grin before saying her goodbyes and returning to her archery, wanting to finish practicing.

The older brunette however, started walking home and then entire way there she kept replaying what the vigorous archer said to her.

_It’s a date? Why’d she use that word of all things?_

Maybe - more than likely - she was just reading way too much into this but she figured she’d just leave it alone for now.

Time would reveal all the answers she was seeking.


	4. Chapter 4

As another week flew by, both women kept busy with their sons and work, every once in awhile they would give a thought or two to the encounter they had in the forest.

Regina was still in awe at how much the mocha beauty knew about her and Robin, it was almost embarrassing to hear.

Marian on the other hand couldn't stop trying to figure out why the former mayor nearly crossed the town line, which would've made her forget everything. Was it because she was still here? Because of everything that happened with Robin? Maybe it was Marian that needed to leave...a fresh start in New York City didn't sound so bad. And with her out of the picture, Regina and Robin could live happily ever after. She never meant to impose on their relationship, she was fine with him finding the courage to move on, it was how he handled their relationship while she was frozen that threw her off a bit.

But...now wasn't the time to delve into the unchangeable past, she was just grateful to have her son, even if he was currently covered in chocolate thanks to his father giving him some before he dropped him off. "I only did it because he wouldn't stop crying; I'm sorry Marian." Robin apologized, sighing softly as Roland attempted to run around the apartment but his mother had quick reflexes and she grabbed him by his hand and held on tight. "Oh no, you aren't about to make a mess today...You're going straight into the bathroom for a bath young man." Ignoring her son's pleas, she averted her attention back to his father, "It's alright Robin, don't beat yourself up about it. He's quite the manipulative one. Next time just give him a piece of fruit and if he keeps crying, let him know there will be consequences for tantrums."

She could only imagine how spoiled her child was while she was gone. It was hard to look into those big hazel eyes when they were swelling with tears so she understood why Robin would just end up giving in but Roland was old enough to understand right from wrong. The whiny five year old continuously kept trying to break free from the hold Marian had on him but she didn't pay him much mind, "I'll do that...See you both Friday." Robin said his goodbyes, although Roland wasn't trying to hear it at the moment, and as soon as Marian closed the door, she picked up her sticky son and marched him straight to the bathroom.

After fifteen minutes of constant sobbing, she was finally able to get Roland in the tub and thoroughly clean him, making sure every trace of chocolate was washed off because she _refused_ to have chocolate-stained furniture. As she let him sit and calmly splash in the water for a few minutes, the femme archer was once again alone with her thoughts. There was this overwhelming feeling that she was making a mistake with how she chose to live her life. Every time the question of how she was going to make it in this world came up, she simply told herself that she needed to take it one day at a time; that's basically all she could possibly do.

But then there were moments when the small apartment was quiet and her curly-haired son would ask his mother why his father wasn't living with them. Her response never changed, "Because sweetheart, mommy and daddy decided that they needed to live in separate homes. But that doesn't mean we love you any less." She never failed to reassure him that no matter what happened between her and Robin, he would be loved regardless, and that answer seemed to keep him satisfied for awhile. "Come on, Mr. Sticky Hands, let's get you dried off." Marian teased with a warm and loving smile as she wrapped a towel around her son and lifted him out of the tub, drying him off as she carried him to his room. After helping him get dressed, she tucked him in bed, "Nice and snug?" He nodded, mimicking the smile that was being displayed by his mother.

"Alright. Sweet dreams, my love. I'll see you in the morning." Placing a soft kiss on his forehead, she turned the lamp on his nightstand off and headed toward the door. "Mommy?" His voice was so quiet she almost didn't hear it. Turning around, she arched a brow, "Yes Roland?" The little boy stayed tucked in, biting his lip as he seemed to be looking for the right way to approach his mother with his question. "If Daddy didn't live in the forest anymore, would you want to live with him?" Marian wasn't expecting such a question and to be honest she had no idea how to answer this without crushing her son's heart. "Well sweetie," it seemed like no matter what answer she would give, this wouldn't end well.

"If Daddy moved out of the forest and into an apartment, that would mean you would get your own room when you went to visit but Mommy has her own place, here with you. And I don't think your daddy is interested in me living with him." She hated having to crush his spirits but it was better that he knew now than get his hopes up and be hurt even worse later on.

" _Okay_..." The hurt in his voice was evident and it hurt her heart to hear him so sad. "Get some sleep, munchkin." Turning off the light switch, she left his door open and headed to her room. Instead of going to bed, she simply sat up in bed and let her thoughts swim around in her head. Why would Roland ask that? Had Robin said something to give him the hope that it was possible? Maybe she and her ex-husband needed to sit down and have another heart to heart soon...

Regina was sitting at the dinner table across from Henry, who was quietly picking at his food. Tilting her head curiously, she gently placed her fork down and gave her son her undivided attention, "Is there something wrong, Henry?" Her words startled him as he snapped from the daze he had currently been in, suddenly realizing he had been staring at the same piece of broccoli for almost ten minutes now. Keeping his gaze down, he shook his head, "Everything's fine, mom..." She could sense the lying in his tone, Regina knew her son better than he knew himself.

"Right...So then I take it you're staring at your food because you're in love with it?" Her tone was somewhat teasing but there was a layer of concern in it too. Henry hadn’t done much confiding in her lately, she supposed it was because of Emma and him wanting to get closer to her, but she still felt the growing distance between them with every day that passed. That earned her a quiet chuckle, “Wha-? No, of course not. I guess I just have a lot on my mind.” Her face fell just a little, “Henry, you know you can tell me anything. I’m your mother, I’m here for you.” The teen sighed in defeat, he knew if he didn’t go on and tell her now, she’d eventually find out through snooping. “W-would it be okay if I spent more time here at home? I mean, I love spending time with Ma and everything but I don’t get a lot of sleep with Neal crying every night.”

The excessive thumping of her somewhat clouded black and red heart stopped and she let out a relieved sigh, “Of course you can, sweetheart. This is your home too, don’t you ever think otherwise. I’ll talk to Emma tomorrow and work out another schedule. Maybe you can spend a few hours after school each day over there while I’m still working. How does that sound?” He smiled for the first time since they sat down to dinner, “Thanks mom, that’ll be perfect.”

The rest of their dinner was quiet, like normal, and Henry volunteered to do the dishes and insisted that his mother go upstairs to get some rest. After much reluctance, she agreed and made her way to her bedroom and immediately kicked off her heels, eliciting a gentle moan of happiness to finally feel her feet relax. She quickly slipped out of her dress, putting it in the hamper and grabbing a clean gown from her dresser.

Once dressed and more comfortable, she sauntered into the bathroom and shed the layer of makeup she wore each day, taking off the mask that shielded her from the world she was trying so hard to fit into. Now fully exposed, Regina brushed her teeth, gave herself one more glance in the mirror and turned the bathroom light off as she walked back to her bed, shuffling underneath the covers, and like magic, her body instantly relaxed into the plush mattress and marshmallow-like pillow beneath her head. Yet, even after closing her eyes, she couldn’t quite fall asleep just yet.

Different thoughts haunting her mind, thoughts of Henry and the UnCharmings, her lost love Daniel, her lost “soul mate” and the memories they share, but Emma stuck out the most. How was she going to react to the proposition Regina had about Henry? Legally, Regina was still his mother but she wasn’t going to deny her son the opportunity to spend time with his birth mother if that’s what he wanted. Nor could she bear making another enemy after working so hard to create a better name for herself, to permanently drop the title of ‘Evil’ anytime someone spoke her name.

This was going to be a bit tricky but she vowed to treat this delicately, to not snap or yell, staying as calm as possible as she explained the situation and hope for the best because after all, this was about their son, not them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know this jumped forward from their lunch 'date' but that'll be next chapter as a flashback because I have plans to really jump start things ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me 30 years to finally update but my muse is stubborn and refused to let me work on this. Instead I was writing other things but hopefully I'll be able to keep going because I have big ideas for this story and I want to see it blossom into something magical.

_Flashback_

After their encounter at the town line, Regina and Marian kept their word about getting together for a cup of coffee the next day while Roland and Henry hung out. It was a peculiar situation for the former mayor, she wasn't completely sure how she should approach the situation, the thoughts swimming around in her head weren't helping at all. Marian on the other hand was calm, cool and collected, at least on the outside that's what it seemed like.

When she mentioned those three words, 'It's a date', she wanted to kick herself. This was the woman who had killed her in another timeline, the person who ripped her from her family and didn't blink twice, didn't think of the effects of her actions, and here the maiden was, about to sit down at her house for coffee. Marian knew that if Regina wanted her gone, it wouldn't take much but a simple snap of her fingers so she had it set in her mind as she walked along the sidewalk with Roland by her side, that she would keep a damn good eye on the short-haired brunette, refusing to go down without one hell of a fight.

* * *

 

Standing in the kitchen fumbling around, Regina was the nervous one. Why? She didn't know and that pissed her off more than if someone were to point it out to her. Thankfully Henry was in the backyard setting up a few things for him and Roland to enjoy as their mothers talked. Sighing, she ran a hand through raven tussles, leaning back against the marble kitchen counter so she could concentrate on the last place she saw the coffee.

" _I swear I saw it in the cabinet by the sink..._ " She muttered, growing frustrated the longer it took her to realize she had moved the coffee to the pantry instead.

Stomping over to the door, she opened it, reached in and snatched the tin can down. Just when she thought she had a good grip on it, she was sadly mistaken and within the blink of an eye she and the floor were covered in coffee grounds. Needless to say she became agitated to the highest degree. Henry had walked inside to get something from upstairs just in time to hear his mother spew out words he had never heard her say before.

With widened eyes the teen stood dumbfounded, "Mom? Is everything okay." Her back was facing him as he could've sworn steam was coming from her ears but when he heard the soft gasp, that was all the confirmation he needed to know that she hadn't necessarily meant to drop those type of words, especially in front of Henry.

Without turning around, Regina collected herself quickly, putting on her mayoral poise, "Everything's fine, son. Just spilled a little coffee." She tried to make her words sound as sweet as possible but Henry wasn't as naive as his mother tried to make him seem. He knew exactly what she was doing, he knew everything was in fact not fine. But he also knew when he should push and when to let go; and right now was a time to let go.

"Okay mom. I was just going to grab the frisbee from my room. Everything outside is set up perfectly." He put on that infamous Mills' smile, an attempt to assure his mother that his worries were put at ease. Regina gave him a nod, "Thank you again Henry. It's nice that you play with Roland even though he's less than half your age." "Really mom, it's no problem at all. It's fun playing around with him, he's really energetic."

Both Mills chuckled at the last word, "Young children usually are. I remember chasing a certain little boy all around the house when I told him it was nap time." Regina moved to wrap her arm around his shoulders, the love in her eyes shining ever so bright, regardless of how the teen was blushing, clearly embarrassed to be reliving such memories. "I couldn't help it if 'nap time' sounded like the worst punishment imaginable back then." Henry teased, only for his mother to purposely ruffle his hair so that it looked messy just so she could re-do it her way.

"And yet now you'd give an arm and a leg to have a nap in the middle of the day. Guess I won in the end." Smirking, she finished brushing Henry's hair into a style that she found adorable; only mothers could achieve such a thing. "We both won." He chimed in after a long moment of silence filled the atmosphere. "What do you mean, Henry?" Now he was wearing her smirk from earlier, "You won by being right and I won by getting the best mom a kid could ask for,"

That little…he certainly knew how to tug on heart strings. Regina's entire demeanor softened instantly and she started peppering kisses all over his face, "I won by getting the best son a mother could ask for. Now you should go finish getting ready by putting on some clothes that I won't have a heart attack over trying to get grass stains out of." In the midst of her attack the teen managed to let out a muffled and chuckle-filled "Okay mom." before she released him from her grasp and let him dash upstairs.

While he did as he was asked, the mayor cleaned up the spilled coffee with an at ease mindset and managed to put on a pot of coffee without anymore problems.

* * *

 

"Mommy, 'Gina's house is really big!" The five year old exclaimed, holding onto his mother's hand as tight as possible. Marian looked down at big, beautiful eyes that were full of so much excitement that she would have to have a heart of ice to not smile as well. "Really? And did you have fun when you went the last time?" Roland shrugged, "Last time Papa made me sit down and wait while he talked to 'Gina. But I took Momo with me so I wouldn't be lonely." Just as he said the name, the child's other hand tightened around the stuffed animal he was carrying; a small rabbit that Marian had given him the last day she had saw him all those years ago.

Damnit, her son was just too precious for words to even describe. "Well I'm glad Momo is always there to keep you company." She smiled, relieved that her son was going to be there as she faced the once Evil Queen for yet another encounter. Hopefully this one would be either as easy-flowing as the last or even better. There was no need for the two of them to be hostile with one another, if Marian was somewhat ready to bury the hatchet, surely Regina would be on board for them to have an amicable relationship.

Right?

Inhaling a shaky breath, a thousand and one thoughts ran through her mind as the started to approach the beautiful mansion. Just as she was going to voice her second thoughts about all this, the little hand that was tucked away in hers had given her a reassuring squeeze. Marian looked down to see that her son hadn't even looked up at her to see the worry in her face, he had felt it on a subconscious level.

Of course he didn't know all that had happened between his mother and 'Gina but he knew that he loved his mommy and he had actually started to love 'Gina. It was quite easy to win the heart of a child, especially if you have ice cream. That alone calmed her a bit, long enough for them to get up to the white door, her free hand in mid air, just about to knock. "How about we go have some ice cream instead, Roland?" Roland knitted small brows together as his gaze met Marian's, "But we're supposed to meet 'Gina. I bet she has ice cream, Mommy."

It was evident she was too far in to back down now. Without another word, she knocked on the door three times; a bit too lightly for Roland's taste so he added his own two knocks five seconds later.

* * *

 

By the time she set up the small table on the patio outside, a knock at the door tore her from her trance. "Just a minute!" Regina answered, already figuring out who it was by the second set of knocks that only a small fist could make. Making her way toward the door, the brunette shook off the last of her uneasiness and turned the knob, opening the door to reveal that she was right, "Good morning you two."

The greeting was instantly and simultaneously returned with addition of Roland running and hugging Regina's legs. "I missed you, 'Gina." She bent down and picked the curly haired child up with the widest grin on painted lips, "I missed you too, little one. Have you been good for your mommy?" He nodded his head quickly, looking back at his mother so she'd give her reassurance that he has indeed been a good boy.

"Oh he's quite the gentleman. At least until it's time to take a bath." Raising a questioning brow, her attention shifted back to Roland, "Oh but little bad boys don't deserve treats like ice cream." That struck a chord with him and Marian just watched with amazement at how smoothly Regina handled it. By now they had moved inside, the maiden closing the door behind her and following the other woman into the living room.

"But…but," He knew he had no excuse for his behavior but that didn't mean he was going to give up so easily. Ice cream was on the line and if he didn't fight for it, he'd lose. "I'll be a good boy from now on, I promise!" He reasoned with hopeful eyes. "I think maybe if he proves he can be good today, he'll earn a few scoops. How about that?" His mother piped up, seeing how sincere he was trying to be. Of course she knew there'd be more temper tantrums down the road but she had ways to handle them in a manner that would remind him who was in charge.

Roland's smile returned instantly, switching his gaze between his mother and his 'Gina, searching for the approval that he could prove he was good. "That works for me." Setting him down, Regina glanced over her shoulder to see that Henry had returned to the backyard, everything was completely set up and he was ready to play with Roland. "I think Henry's waiting on you, Roland. Why don't you go out there and say hi?" He didn't need to be told twice.

Before running off he handed Momo to Marian and gave both women big hugs. They waited until the door had slid closed before looking at each other once more, a speck of unmentioned tension rising. "How's everything going?" The mayor finally broke the silence, giving a genuine, small smile. The archer placed the rabbit in her sweater pocket, which, thankfully was big enough to hold it, "Pretty good. What about you?"

"Can't complain, really." Leading them outside, they were greeted by the sight of their sons running back and forth across the backyard as they played soccer. Marian silently aww'ed at the extent the other woman went to when setting up their small brunch, "This looks impeccable, Regina. You really didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"Thank you. And I assure you, it's a guilty pleasure of mine to do little things like this. I rarely get to use the fine china anymore." She replied, gesturing for Marian to sit down across from her, both having a clear view of what their children were doing.

After a few sips of coffee, a relaxing poise overtook them and they were able to have a casual conversation about Storybrooke, Roland in school and even Robin's name came about every now and then but neither woman cringed or showed the slightest hint of distaste for the thief. Then without either of them speaking on it just yet, their thoughts drifted to their last encounter and the last words the mocha brunette said.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something…" Marian sat down her cup and caught Regina's eyes and for the first time she realized how they seemed to slightly twinkle in just the right amount of light. "I think I know what this is about." The other woman answered, setting her cup down as well and crossing her legs. "You do?" Regina nodded, watching as the other brunette sunk white teeth into her bottom lip, "I've been a bit curious as to what you meant by it but I didn't want make a big fuss about it."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable with what I said, that much I can assure you. It's just nice to be able to talk to someone without the pressure of them having sympathy for me, as crazy as it sounds. And the thought of you crossing the town line and leaving me here, basically by myself aside from Roland, I just reacted like a friend would."

Regina was dumbfounded by the way Marian confided in her. It was obvious that the fact that she had killed this woman in another timeline no longer phased her. Her heart had to be one of purity for her to be so forgiving. "I wasn't uncomfortable, Marian. I was just taken back by it, that's all. It's been a long time, a very long time, since someone's treated me like a friend normally would. So thank you for that."

"You don't have to thank me, it's the way I would want to be treated." The sincerity in her voice is what struck the olive toned brunette's dark heart the most. Here was someone she had wronged who was coming to her in an honest manner who didn't want anything from her except for what seems like an actual friendship; something she hasn't had in so long that she'd forgotten what it feels like. "I think we both could use someone to talk to every now and then besides our children's other parent. I wouldn't mind getting together like this more often- I mean that's only if you don't."

Hazel eyes had this glint in them as they focused on chocolate ones as she waited nervously for a reply to her mumbling. "I…would like that, Marian." Magically, they both smiled sweetly at each other at the same time and went back to their brunch while high-pitched giggling from Henry and Roland filled the air. The afternoon carried along smoothly and before they ended the play date, everyone enjoyed two scoops of vanilla ice cream which the five year old was more than excited to receive.

By the time he finished his last spoonful, Marian was interrupted mid-sentence by her son's head leaning on her arm. "I think someone's in need of a serious nap." Regina pointed out and both women giggled to themselves. Henry was too engrossed in his own ice cream, hoping to replenish all the energy he had lost chasing after his little buddy. "I agree. It's around that time for him to sleep anyway. All the playing just helped tucker him out. Thank you again, Regina, for a lovely play date." The maiden said as she stood up, nestling her son in her arms safely, letting his head rest on her shoulder so he could continue sleeping.

Regina stood up from the table as well, running a hand through Henry's hair to break him from his ice cream trance, "It was wonderful to have you over and we'll definitely have to do this again soon."

She thought about offering Marian a ride home but didn't want to come on too strong; this needed to be taken one step at a time. The mayor led them to the door and placed a hand on the brunette's other shoulder as she opened the door for her. The touch was so soft that the archer almost hadn't noticed it but when she did, it sent a single chill up her spine although she couldn't understand why. Once she was on the other side of the door, staring back at Regina, she gave the woman one last smile before heading home.

The both of them were going to have the privilege of reflecting on today's events once they were in their respective beds, searching for sleep but stuck with their loud thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Since their first play date, Marian and Regina have gotten together the past three Sundays with their boys and much to both brunettes' surprise, they had enjoyed their little time together whether it was a day at the park or going to the movies; either way Roland made sure he at least tried to get a taste of ice cream before the day ended. This particular Sunday they didn't have anything planned though, so when Marian was woken up by her son shaking her, she grumbled something incoherent first, turning onto her stomach and burying her face into the pillow.

"Mommy, wake uuuuup." The five year old whined and finally her eyes slowly fluttered open and she lifted her head, gaze squinting as she studied the body next to her bed. "Roland?" She asked, voice raspy with sleep. Without invitation he climbed into her bed and curled up beside her, sniffling softly. That was all it took for the young mother to fully wake up. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" Marian sat up, scooping him into her lap.

Roland buried his face into her shirt, tiny fists clutching tightly to her, "The bad men got Papa." He now had her undivided attention and then some, her heart racing so fast she could hardly hear herself think, "Roland, look at me." She tilted his head up and wiped the few tears on his face, "I need you to be a big boy and tell mama what happened, okay?" Nodding, the five year old took a big breath, trying to calm himself long enough to tell her what happened.

* * *

Robin and his men were starting their Sunday like any other, with a big breakfast followed by some archery training, which Roland was always excited for. As the Merry Men were finishing up their eggs and toast, Robin heard something that didn't sound quite right and he quickly hushed his men, alerting them to pay close attention to their surroundings. "Papa?" His son called out, coming from behind a tree and immediately ran toward him. "Roland, what is it?"

The Prince of Thieves stood up, picking the child up, "I saw a man over there!" Narrowing his gaze, he turned to look where Roland was pointing but couldn't quite see anyone. Just as he turned his head to face his son, an arrow whisked by, missing his ear by two centimeters. Everyone jumped up, grabbing their bows and loading an arrow before a word could be uttered. Still holding Roland, Robin was beginning to seethe with anger. How dare someone put his child's life in danger!

"Whoever you are, I suggest you show yourself now or suffer the consequences!" He shouted so that anyone within a 2 mile radius could hear. A deep, dark chuckle came from within the woods, "Oh come now, Robin. Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Setting his child down slowly, he moved to step in front of Roland, making sure he shielded his body. "You are no friend of mine!" Then the body that produced the voice walked forward, presenting himself as well as his army of 40, surrounding their entire camp. "Are you sure about that? You know, you and I go way back, Robin Hood."

The thief scoffed, "The Sheriff of Nottingham has never been any friend of mine. How can someone claim to be a friend yet try to steal their friend's wife!" Shaking his head, he glanced to his side where his faithful friend Little John was and gave him a look paired with a nod. The biggest Merry Man understood and started taking small steps toward Roland while the other men kept their aim. "I suggest you tell your men to stand down. We have you outnumbered and I plan on personally escorting you back to the King at once." But Robin had no intention of paying his foe any mind, "Edward, shoot the big one!"

The words reached their ears just a second later than the arrow had flown through the air, hitting Little John right in his left arm, causing him to groan out in pain while Roland screamed from being terrified as he watched his uncle fall to his knees. Robin, on the other hand, reached to grab his own bow but the Sheriff caught his hands and had one of his stooges tie them behind his back. The five year old was caught between a hail fire of arrows while trying to figure out what he should do next, hazel eyes still on Little John and his wound as two of the sheriff's men carried him away.

Big hands reached for one of his arms but Roland bit him to break the grasp, "You little brat! I'll teach you to respect your elders!" The Sheriff reached back and slapped the poor child across the face, making him fall to the ground where he instantly began crying his eyes out, his cheek stinging was too much to bear in silence. "I'll kill you!" The leader of the thieves screamed as he was being pulled away as well.

"You'll regret ever putting your hands on my son!" Reluctantly standing up, facing the evil man once more, instead of screaming at him, Roland swiftly kicked him in the shin and ran home as fast as he could. He could hear Sheriff's groans of pain in the distance, along with the shouted words; "Forget him. We have what we need."

Still crying, upset for more reasons than one, he managed to get back to the apartment thanks to his mother teaching him how to find it, and with the spare key in the flower pot by the door, it took some fumbling around before he got it unlocked. Yes, Roland was a smart little kid. He locked the door once he was inside and put the spare one by his mother's purse.

* * *

It was safe to say that at this point Marian was boiling over with anger and the only word on her mind was vengeance. She didn't care to know how the Sheriff had gotten to Storybrooke, all she wanted to do was make him pay for striking her child and get Robin and the Merry Men back. Regardless of their union being split, she still loved him as a person; he was her child's father, she was always going to love him. Peppering kisses all over her son's face, she held him protectively in her lap, soothing his tears until he fell asleep. Laying him down in her bed, she let him rest while she showered and got dressed, trying to keep herself as calm as possible so she could decide what to do next with a rational mind. But that rational thought never really came.

In her closet she kept her bow and arrows up high, away from her curious son, and she grabbed them both, strapping them both to her back. The sleeping five year old stirred slightly and then that rational thought finally came, her maternal instinct reminding her that she had lost her son once, neither of them could handle being separated again. So with a heavy sigh, she picked up her cell phone and called Emma, taking a few minutes to inform her of what's transpired this morning and that regardless of any warnings, she needed to go find and rescue Robin. Emma said she would meet the maiden at Granny's in ten minutes, giving them both enough time to get there. Marian agreed, hung up the phone and picked up a sleeping Roland, nestling him in her arms and packing him with her to the diner.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind watching over him, Granny?" Marian asked, laying him down in one of the empty booths in the back. "Of course not. You know he'll be safe here anyway. My crossbow is always loaded." The older woman was right, if there was anyone she trusted would take care of Roland aside from Robin and oddly enough Regina, it was Granny. Since her return, the former wolf had taken Marian under her wing, making sure she settled into Storybrooke safely and basically, Granny was like a grandmother to her as well.

Plus Roland had taken to her as well, always hugging Granny and giving her a kiss on the cheek when given the opportunity. Yes, there were some really loving people in this town and she was more than grateful for them and their assistance. "Hopefully I'll be back by nightfall but if not, hide him for me, please?" Granny was about to protest and tell her not to go if there was a chance she wasn't coming back but the look in the maiden's eyes said more than words could. "I will. But you better come back or I'll come hunting for you myself."

Granny gave Marian a pointed look but cracked a half-smile, earning a chuckle from the young mother. "Yes ma'am." Ruby came out from the back, dressed in her signature red, grinning from ear to ear, "Let's get this search party started, shall we? Emma said she was waiting out in the bug." Kissing Roland on the head, Marian followed Ruby out the door. "If you catch him, bring him back alive and I'll skin him for you!" Granny called out just before the door closed, giving the maiden the spark of confidence she needed to get this done. Just like Ruby said, Emma was parked out front but there was someone else in the car with her. Ruby didn't say anything about it, just kept walking two steps ahead of her and opened the door.

When Marian got close enough, she removed her bow and arrow, bending down to get inside and was finally able to see just who it was. "Regina?" The former mayor turned around to face the brunette, "Yes?" She immediately started shaking her head, "No, no, no. You can't go." Quirking a brow, Regina was taken back a bit, "And why not?" Trying to find the right words to convey her feelings without making the situation even more awkward, because clearly Regina seemed a little offended by her first statement, the maiden sighed deeply, "Because I can't risk you getting hurt by trying to help me. You've already saved my life once. You shouldn't have to be in danger."

The olive-toned beauty chuckled darkly, "I find it sweet that you're concerned about my well being but if you don't get your archer ass in this car right now so we can go save the thief, I will magically buckle you into this car." And without another word, she did just that, grumbling under her breath about being bossed around. "Grumbling isn't cute, dear. And unless you want your face to remain in a pouting expression, I suggest you change it."

Meanwhile Ruby and Emma were staring quietly, mouths dropped in shock at the interaction between the two women, whom in another time would be at each others' throats, act like….hell there wasn't even a word for it yet but it was definitely something to witness.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby used her nose to sniff out just where Robin was, thanks to one of Robin's old shirts that he had given to Roland. "Towards the Toll Bridge, Emma. That's where it's coming from." The wolf spoke up, earning a nod from the blonde before she turned to face Regina. The women had been around each other long enough that they had developed a wordless code, allowing them to communicate while still in the presence of others. The look she gave, while curiosity was her main point, she also wanted to punctuate her concern about Regina going on this mission with them. Of course the brunette could see green eyes in her peripheral vision and when she noticed the look, her only non-verbal reply was a look saying they'd talk about it later. She had purposely failed to mention to her son's other mother about her blossoming friendship with Marian.

Was it a friendship? The former queen really had no way of knowing because she was never good at friendships aside from the one with the blonde beside her, which was still in its beginning stages. Marian was sitting quietly, her attention directed out the window, staring blankly at the trees they zoomed by. But in reality, she was in her mind strategizing just how she was going to save Robin from that idiot Sheriff while simultaneously teaching him a lesson about putting his hand on a child, hers specifically, because no one strikes her baby without reaping the dangerous consequences.

She had zoned out so deep that it took Ruby tapping her shoulder for Marian to snap out of it and realize she was being talked to, "Wait, wha? Sorry, I was in my mind." Both brunettes gave her a quizzical look, Emma would've done the same except her eyes were to remain on the road, per Regina's explicit instructions. "Getting lost in the confines of your mind is a terrible thing to do when you're on a suicide mission," Mills commented, directing her gaze back toward the front, fighting the urge to spew out some speech about having hope because she refused to sound like one of the Charmings, regardless of the fact that she knew it was true; they needed to have hope. "It's not a suicide mission, I could've handled this on my own without your help," The archer quipped, a small huff being exhaled. "But thank you for coming anyway." She added right after, Regina's budding agitation fizzled out and she felt the corners of her lips be pulled into a faint grin.

"Yes, well, I couldn't let the thief be kidnapped and not do anything about it." Nor could she allow Marian to run head first into danger but she didn't feel a need to say that aloud. The rest of the ride was endured in silence, Ruby and Emma shooting each other secret looks that only a wolf and savior could comprehend as a language. When the yellow bug finally came to a stop, they were near where Ruby said there was a cabin, "They have to be in there then. I don't see where else he could hold Robin captive." Jumping out first, immediately loading an arrow into her bow, Marian scanned the entire area with Ruby by her side listening. Emma and Regina were a mere three feet behind them, moving skillfully through the forest while the other two seemed to be floating, they were just that familiar with nature.

"I hear something!" Ruby whisper-shouted, grabbing the archer's arm and pulling her to stop. "They're close, I can smell Robin and hear someone shouting. Follow me." The wolf took off running and the other three women followed without question. When they came across the cabin, all Ruby did was nod and Emma drew her gun, "Alright you guys, be careful." Regina took the lead, proceeding with caution as she opened the door, the sight she was greeted with made her eyes widen. Robin and a few of his men were on the floor, hands tied behind their backs, each of them had clearly been beaten but Little John still had the arrow in his shoulder. Marian's face dropped as she walked in behind the mayor, her heart fell to the floor, the Sheriff was nowhere to be found. "Oh my God, Robin!" She ran to him, releasing her bow as she dropped to her knees and untied him.

"M-marian?" His voice was strained and she quickly shushed him, "It's okay, we're going to to get you to a hospital." After clearing the area, Emma called David, telling him to grab a few dwarves and bring the truck because they needed help. "I'm picking up another scent," Ruby whispered to the other brunette who had used magic to free the binds of the Merry Men as well as heal Little John's arrow wound, earning a tearful 'thank you' from her friend. "Lead me to it," was all she whispered back, following the waitress-turned-wolf out the door.

In wolf form, Ruby was all predator and her senses were completely focused on one scent, the Sheriff's. They didn't have to go far before coming across a group of men surrounding a camp fire, laughing and singing, celebrating the fact that they had accomplished their one goal. "Idiots," Mills commented with a scoff, petting Ruby's head as she growled. "Let me take the lead and anyone who steps out of place, you may attack."

"Where'd Regina go?" Marian had looked up one minute and she was there, the next she was gone. Emma had just walked in from having been outside on the phone, "I'm not sure but Ruby must be with her." That didn't sit well with the archer, seeing Robin and her best friend like this was enough heartache, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to Regina too. Charming and a few dwarves wasted no time getting there to help. Once the bed of the truck was packed completely, with Little John and Robin riding up front with Charming, Marian and Emma watched as they left.

"We need to go find them," were the the fist words out of the archer's mouth as she picked up her bow and loaded it one more. "That's...easier said than done. Have you actually noticed how big these woods are?" Huffing, the brunette's shoulders shrugged, "We don't really have a choice now, do we? That imbecile of a sheriff isn't sexist when it comes to inflicting pain, trust me." That occasional sting in her side was a constant reminder of one of the few times she's faced death and barely slipped away. Emma understood the double meaning and opted to go along with Marian, knowing there wasn't much of a second option to pick; they needed to find Ruby and Regina as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

"So I understand you men enjoy picking on those who are smaller than you, correct?" The men heard her voice loud and clear before she stepped from behind a tree, a growling wolf whose teeth were white as pearls beside her. The sheriff jumped up, pulling his sword out, "And just who might you be, my future damsel in distress?" Ruby's growls grew louder as she stood in the defensive stance, Regina's hand on her head being the only thing stopping her from attacking. "See, I knew you were an idiot based on the fact that you hit a five year old as well as not being able to catch Robin Hood even in the Enchanted Forest but you have got to be borderline brain dead to one, not know who I am and two, insult and threaten me when there's a hungry wolf just aching for a taste of flesh."

They remained quiet and stared between Ruby and Regina as their leader took a step closer to the pair, "I don't give a damn who you are, you're still a measly woman and I'll take great pleasure in knocking you back into your place." The snort the brunette released would've earned the cutest smirk from her archer friend had she been there to witness it. "No one, and I do mean no one, talks to the Evil Queen like that. Now, are you going to surrender quietly or do we have to do this the hard way? Because you're not going to get away with what you did to Roland, Robin and his men."

The men jumped up at the mention of surrender, each drawing their sword and mimicking the stance of their leader, who looked as if he just ate a shit sandwich. "Evil Queen? As if that's supposed to- Wait. You rescued them, didn't you!" Ruby angled her body, more than ready to pounce once given the command, "My, my, perhaps you aren't as stupid as you look." There was a pregnant pause before the sheriff charged forward, prompting Regina to lift her hand from Ruby's head and watching as she lunged forward.

* * *

 

The scream of agony Marian heard pulled her from her tracking, "This way!" She whispered, grabbing Emma's wrist as she started running toward the direction of the sound.

* * *

 

"Take another step forward and I'll snap each of your puny necks!" Regina shouted with her hands held up, the purple glow being the only warning necessary. All of them looking down as the sheriff curled up on the ground, holding his arm that now had a nicely sized bite on it. Ruby licked the blood from her teeth and resumed her place beside Regina, her yellow eyes daring someone else to tempt her. "Regina?!" Marian yelled as she ran up to the brunette, sighing of relief when she saw that the two of them were alright. "Goddamnit woman, why'd you guys sneak off like that?" Emma asked, doing her best to catch her breath as quickly as possible. "And hello to you too," she retorted, arching a fine brow as she pointed to the howling man on the ground.

"Is that-" The archer didn't even finish her sentence, she didn't have to, seeing half of his face was enough of an answer for her. Handing the blonde her bow and arrow, the maiden walked over to him, none of his men moving an inch thanks to Ruby. Crouching down and tilting her head, Marian studied the bite wound, deeming it nowhere near enough for the scumbag. "What possessed you to hit my son?" With his brows furrowed, too focused on the pain in his forearm, the sheriff looked up at her like she was explaining quantum physics, "What?" But her expression remained the same as she leaned in closer, "What possessed you to put your grimy hands on my son!" For some reason, mainly because he was probably out of his mind, he started laughing, "The little shit had it coming!" But his laughter was short lived because she balled her fist and struck him right in the jaw, knocking him completely onto the ground.

He groaned as his eyes shut, turning to lay on his back as he cupped his cheek, what he wasn't expected was for the woman to jump on him and continue punching him, "You have menaced my family for the last time! If I see your face again, I won't hesitate to put an arrow through your heart!" Everyone had been staring in shock at what was happening, even Ruby lowered her ears as she watched. Finally Emma snapped out of it and rushed over to pull Marian off, the curly-haired brunette in tears and covered with splotches of blood as she struggled to kick the battered and bruised sheriff. "Calm down, Marian, it's over now!" The blonde tried to reason but the archer was in a dark place, buried emotions breaking through and her anger was reigning supreme, granting her additional strength to avenge her son, ex-husband and best friend.

Regina certainly hadn't expected the sweet and soft woman to have an outburst like that but she could understand completely, knowing there was no telling what she'd do had someone done that to Henry. Leaving Ruby to guard the remaining idiots, she walked over to where Emma had pulled Marian, who was now crying and shouting, her bottled up pain finally having an outlet. Bending down to be eye level with the woman on her knees, her instinct took over and she pulled Marian into a hug, allowing her shoulder to be cried on. It was exactly what the maiden needed and she allowed herself to cry harder which only made the former queen tighten her hold on the small woman.

Emma of course, was not quite sure what exactly was happening right now but she needed to get the criminals locked up before something else got out of hand. Regina glanced up just in time to catch green eyes staring into hers, "I'm going to take her home, take care of this," was all she said before her and Marian were covered in a purple cloud, disappearing and leaving Ruby and Emma to handle the sheriff, who was probably suffering from a concussion at this point, and his four men. "Great," the blonde grumbled, drawing her gun as she began giving out instructions, Ruby being the perfect partner as she managed to cuff them all and get David back to load them up and get them to the station and their leader to a hospital.

* * *

 

When her eyes opened for the first time since she stopped crying, Marian was able to realize that she was in a strange place, the comfy bed beneath her being her first clue, the warm sheets being the second. Sitting up, she turned on the lamp on the nightstand and saw that she was in a room she's never seen before, obviously in someone else's house, but the last thing she remembered was looking into cold eyes just before everything went black.

Getting up from bed, the archer hissed as she put pressure on her hands, prompting her to look down and see that they were bandaged. She grew more nervous each passing second and headed toward the door. As she opened it, she heard voices coming from below her, "Might as well see who's been so hospitable toward me."


	9. Chapter 9

"Can I help stir, Gina?" Little Roland asked, his dimples showing themselves and dissolving any ounce of the will power Regina had to say no. "Of course, but remember you have to be careful." Ruffling his hair, she handed him the spoon and supervised as the five year old stirred the cake batter, chuckling softly when she saw him sneak a taste and hum with approval. "How long is mommy going to be asleep?"

Regina's expression hardened just a little, thankfully Roland's attention was entirely focused on stirring, "I'm not sure, sweetheart, but she should wake up soon. She was really tired." It wasn't her place to explain what happened so Regina respected that and had given vague, simplistic answers since she picked him up from Granny's a few hours ago.

"Mom," Henry spoke softly, holding his cellphone away from his ear, making sure Roland wasn't paying attention when his mother turned around, "Ma wants to know if she should escort Marian and Roland home when she wakes up." Sighing as she pinched the bridge of her nose, Regina held her palm out to him and the teen placed the phone in her hand, "Roland, Henry's going to watch you for a few minutes. I'll be in the living room, keep stirring." After receiving a nod from a curly-haired head, she stepped out of the kitchen and put the phone to her ear, "Swan, what's the issue?"

Emma cleared her throat, "There's no issue, Regina. I'm just trying to figure out what's going on before I get home and comfortable." Scoffing, the brunette shook her head, "More like, you can't help but be nosy so you disguise your questions to get the answers you desire. But to assuage your curiosity, Miss Swan, Marian and Roland are going to spend the night. Whether it will be just for tonight or for a few days has yet to be decided but I will be sure to let you know."

After the day they've had, both women's patience had been worn thin, "Regina, seriously, I was just trying to be helpful." Relaxing her shoulders, Regina figured she had jumped the gun, "Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind. Also, you and I need to talk about Henry and his living situation." Emma stopped walking mid-stride as she headed to her car, "What do you mean?"

There was no easy way to bring this up, and she was almost sure this wasn't going to make her son's other mother happy but she promised him something and she could never break a promise to him, "Henry wants to stay over here during nights, the baby's been making it hard for him to study and sleep. He didn't want to hurt your feelings so I said I'd speak to you."

Ten seconds of silence went by and Regina almost thought she had been hung up on but finally Emma sighed into the receiver, "I figured that. It's fine with me, as long as we still spend time together, but the three of us should probably sit down and talk in the next few days because I don't want him thinking he can't come to me with stuff for fear he'll disappoint me." The brunette could feel her heart thump in her throat, that fear of having her son torn away from her again was too much to bear, but hearing that Emma wasn't upset elicited a breath of relief from her. "I agree, perhaps this weekend we can discuss it over dinner."

"Works for me. Talk to you later, then." The line clicked and Regina let her arm drop, the gravity pulling her down as she added to the weight already on her back. Marian had listened to the entire conversation, not with the intention of being nosy, but the part about her having the opportunity to spend a few days in the beautifully decorated mansion had particularly grasped her attention. The archer waited until Regina walked back into the kitchen, not wanting her to know Marian had been eavesdropping, before descending the stairs quietly, listening as she heard giggling.

Peeking into the spotless kitchen, she smiled when her eyes fell on Roland watching as his Gina poured the cake batter into the pan and placed it in the oven, even though there was already a pleasant aroma of food that invaded her nostrils. Must be stu, she figured from the smell of beef, carrots and potatoes. She must've been staring longer than she thought because Roland gasped when he finally noticed his mother standing in the doorway, watching how fluidly the brunette moved around the room preparing what was going to be a lovely meal.

"Mommy!" The five year old ran and flung his arms around his initially startled mother, squealing happily as she picked him up and kissed his forehead. "Well hello, sweetpea. Are you having fun cooking with Regina?" He nods and gives her the biggest kiss he can muster right on her cheek, Regina turns around just in time to see the exchange, both women simultaneously aww'ing to themselves. "We're baking a cake for you so you gots to go sit until we're done," And to add just a sprinkle more of cuteness, Roland gives her the pointed look she always gives him when she's had to tell him to do something more than once, giving her no choice but to obey.

The chuckle from the other woman doesn't go unnoticed, "Okay, okay. I'll leave the chefs to it then." Setting him down, Marian brushed an ebony curl out of Roland's face, the way he beams causes a permanent smile to be etched on her face. "Go on and have a seat in the dining room, dear. Henry's in there and my little helper and I will serve the food," Regina instructs, winking at the maiden as the munchkin took his place beside her. "Already on my way," she replies, taking her exit and entering the dining room to see Henry setting the table.

"Need any help?" The teen, must having inherited his mother's perfectionist tick, was placing the silverware perfectly on the white table cloth, "No thanks. You should be relaxing, after all. Plus this is part of the deal I made with my mom." Understanding and not wanting to be scolded by Regina for trying to help, Marian gracefully took a seat as instructed and waited patiently as she reflected on the kindness she's been shown since running into the other brunette at the town line.


	10. Chapter 10

The wonderful aroma filled the house in no time at all, prompting Marian’s stomach to growl as she idly sat at the table and waited just as instructed. Henry finished setting the table and sat across from the maiden, and though he usually would've just pulled out his phone and played a game, the teen chose another option and softly smiles, "How do you feel?" Brows raising, she quickly gets over her initial shock and returns the smile, "A lot better, but still a bit sore. Thank you for asking, Henry."

He offers a sympathetic grin, another question on the tip of his tongue when his mother walked in carrying food, a beaming Roland right behind her. "Dinner is served," Regina comments, placing the dish in the center and sitting down beside her son. The little archer took his seat beside his mother, proud of his improving cooking skills. "It smells wonderful, Regina," the brunette replies, her growling stomach almost causing her smile to falter. Okay, that is the last time she goes anywhere without a granola bar in her pocket. Nodding her head as thanks, Regina takes to serving everyone, putting food in her bowl last.

No one waited for instructions to dig in, the maiden being the first to sink her teeth into a soft chunk of potato and relishing in how heavenly it tasted, kissing her taste buds as she savored every bite. She didn't talk much during dinner, too busy eating and listening to Roland and Henry talk about their day. When all the bowls are spotless, thanks to hearty appetites, Henry and Roland take off upstairs to change into their pajamas and read the newest edition of Spider-Man that the young teen had persuaded Doc into letting him buy for half the price.

Stuffed and feeling kind of like the Christmas turkey she shared with the Charmings last year, Marian breathes a content sigh as she sits up from the slumped position she had been basking in for the better part of ten minutes, "That was delicious, Regina. Thank you, really. For everything." Regina's smile is effortless as she locked eyes with the maiden and slid her chair back to stand up after a beat of silence. "Don't mention it, dear. Why don't you go back upstairs and get some rest? I'm sure you could use it." But the younger woman is swift at standing from her chair to collect the few dishes the former monarch had begun collecting to take to the kitchen, "I'm fine for now, if I sleep anymore I'll be prone to more nightmares about the past and I--"

She hadn't realized how she'd been babbling until her eyes lifted from the dishes to catch the puzzled but curious expression on Regina's face and abruptly paused. "Sorry, sorry. I tend to accidentally carry on like that sometimes." But it was unnecessary for the straight-haired brunette, who found herself only wanting to know more about her houseguest and whether the demons they both carried were in similar in any way, to understand her on another level. “You don’t have to apologize, Marian. And I know we aren’t close or anything but if you ever need someone to talk to, my ears are always open.” With that, she took the dishes from Marian’s grasp and headed to the kitchen. “I appreciate that,” The archer responded a moment later, having followed her. “And all this. You didn’t have to open your home up to us.” Marian fiddles with the bandage covering her knuckles on her left hand, “Roland and I will head home first thing in the morning.”

Regina didn’t pause for a second as she washed dishes, “You most certainly will not. I don’t mind having either of you here and you aren’t leaving until you’re healed and that band of idiots is securely removed from my town.” My town. She hadn’t initially noticed how protective she sounded about both the town and the other woman in the room. “Are you sure? I don’t want to be a burden and I know Roland can be a handful sometimes.” At that, the former mayor stopped what she was doing and turned around, capturing Marian’s gaze with her own serious one, “Those cute dimples aren’t anything I can’t handle, I assure you. Now would you let me be hospitable for once and accept that I’m not letting you leave yet?” The small grin splayed on painted lips didn’t go unnoticed by the younger brunette and she nods with her own small inkling of a smile.

“Thank you.” Once Regina resumed washing dishes, Marian quietly retreated upstairs, chuckling to herself when she passed Henry’s room and heard the two of them reading the comic book in voices they assumed matched the characters. Settling back into the plush bed she had been assigned, she initially had intended on watching television but as soon as she pulled the covers up over her and felt that warmth shroud her body, Marian fell right back to sleep.


End file.
